Last Chance
by 22Fahrenheit
Summary: Una indiscreción les costó la victoria, ahora Ginny sólo tiene una última oportunidad de sentirse normal, antes de que Voldemort tome todo de ella y del mundo que conoció. Este one shot es parte del Drinny-Con 2018, organizado por la página de FB "Drinny All The Way".


Disclaimers: Los personajes son porpiedad de J.K. Rowling y son utilizados sin ánimo de lucro alguno.

Este one shot forma parte del Drinny-Con 2018 organizado por la página de Facebook **_"Drinny All The Way"._**

* * *

 **Last Chance.**

* * *

El sol había salido por fin, pero por primera vez para Ginny Weasley, había tardado una vida entera, se abrazó con más fuerza las piernas a pesar de que las tenía entumidas a causa de que había durado así un buen rato sin importarle el dolor de las caderas, los glúteos o las mismas piernas, se estremeció y fue lo único que se atrevió a hacer.

Habían perdido la batalla, Harry había muerto luchando contra Voldemort, había sido bastante bueno para ser cierto, en una de las tantas recurridas a leer la mente de Harry, descubrió el pequeño vació que existía en su lógica, la varita de sauco no le respondía, porque había sido Draco quien logró desarmar a Dumbledore, ese había sido el pequeño vació en la historia, que habría podido darles la victoria, Voldemort había matado a Snape por su traición y depurado sus filas, esa pequeña indiscreción de Harry, les había costado la victoria, y lo que más le dolía, era haber perdido a su novio, al que pensó sería el padre de sus hijos, su compañero, ahora había desaparecido después de ser engullido por Nagini.

—Eso quiere decir que mató a Draco Malfoy también –razonó sabiamente Dean, que le daba la espalda a ella –piénsenlo, según la explicación de… él mismo hace unas horas, si fue Draco quien desarmó a Dumbledore, quiere decir que también mató a Draco.

Ginny no encontró error a esa lógica hasta que la voz de Voldemort volvió a sonar, acallando el mínimo susurro que se escuchaba.

—Podrás encargarte de ellos ¿no, Draco?

Ginny levantó la mirada, Malfoy estaba ahí, observándoles con desprecio lo más que se podía, pero se veía extraño, así que eso llamó la atención de la pelirroja.

—Mi señor –intervino Lucius Malfoy –me temo que no es seguro dejarlos solos, después de todo, recuerde que entre estos simples… alumnos, se creó una resistencia hacia usted.

—Cierto, Lucius –aceptó Voldemort con un suave tono, que le hacía lucir más cruel que condescendiente.

—Vamos, Draco, dime ¿Quién de ellos consideras que sería capaz de comenzar una revolución?

Ginny observó con odio a Malfoy en el momento en que sus ojos se encontraron, pero para su sorpresa sonrió para desviar la vista un momento después.

—Granger –respondió con apremió, sin turbarse sin nada –después de todo era la mejor amiga de Potter.

—Es una sangre sucia –informó Lucius.

—Pero a la que se le ocurrió formar una resistencia ¿te lo recuerdo? Animó a Potter a crear el tan famoso –se burló –Ejército de Dumbledore.

—Y mira donde terminaron sus líderes, creo que aprendió la lección.

—La suave tortura de Bella no dio frutos con ella –recordó Voldemort, dedicándole una suave mirada despreocupada.

Ginny se estremeció, había hecho mal en levantar la mirada, los ojos rojos de Voldemort se posaron en ella, mientras se entornaban con una extraña sonrisa de placer.

—Mata a Granger, Lucius –ordenó Voldemort y observó a la multitud que era en su mayoría, alumnado de Hogwarts.

Ginny se levantó sin siquiera dar una orden para hacerlo, cuando quedó justo frente a Voldemort entendió que había sido él quien la había llevado hasta allá; su mano acarició con brusquedad el rostro de la pelirroja y sonrió.

—Oh, Ginny Weasley, por un momento me había olvidado de que sobreviviste aquella noche, después de muchas sin dormir.

Un murmullo se esparció entre la multitud, pero fueron Ron, George y Bill quienes se pusieron de pie, amenazando al señor tenebroso sobre que soltara a su hermana o lo matarían.

Voldemort hizo caso omiso de la amenaza, Ginny notó como su madre jalaba a sus hijos del pantalón para que se sentaran, pero no obedecieron hasta que ella asintió, Ron se quedó de pie, no sólo su hermana estaba al frente, su novia también.

—Ron, por favor, toma asiento –suplicó Hermione.

—Suéltala, Malfoy.

—Tú a mí no me das órdenes.

Ron intentó sacar su varita olvidando que los habían desarmado, una luz verde iluminó el lugar, todos observaron a Voldemort, que había lanzado la maldición asesina a Ron, la mayoría gritó en protesta, pero fue un aliciente para que Lucius Malfoy hiciera lo mismo con Hermione.

—Llévate a la dulce Ginny, Draco, me reuniré con ella más tarde.

Avanzó dando trompicones porque Draco no la dejaba ver bien, así que era inevitable, subieron hasta la oficina del director, Draco arrojó a Ginny a una de las sillas, la pelirroja observó a su alrededor, no había ni un solo cuadro de los viejos directores, nada de lo que Dumbledore había tenido, sonrió, aun muerto le tenían tanto miedo que se deshicieron de todo lo que tenía ahí, por temor a ser vigilados.

—Pensamos que te había matado para obtener la varita de Sauco.

Él la observó sin decir nada, sabía que estaba esperando a tomarlo distraído para robarle su varita y atacarlo, así que sonrió.

—Prefiero que lo hagas tú a que lo haga él.

—No sé de qué estás hablando, Weasley.

—Mátame tú, antes de que él lo haga.

—Si te mato, Voldemort va a matarme porque no me lo autorizó, además, no te quiere para matarte.

—Claro –se burló –entonces ¿para qué más si no? –se quedó callado cuando la respuesta más lógica la golpeó.

—Antes se "divertía" con la tía Bella, ahora tu madre la mató, así que como venganza hacia ella, supongo que hará lo mismo contigo y no hablo de matarte –aclaró.

Ginny, se apretó las rodillas hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos, se cubrió el rostro su corazón latía a mil por hora. No podía creer que había sobrevivido sólo para eso.

Draco retrocedió rápidamente cuando de la nada la chica Weasley se lanzó sobre él, era muy lista, pensó él, besarlo con esa desesperación sólo para manosearlo y arrebatarle la varita, la sujetó de las muñecas y la alejó.

—No te va a funcionar –murmuró un poco agitado por el beso intenso de Ginevra –no podrás robar mi varita y…

—Tu varita mágica no me interesa en este momento, Malfoy –soltó enfadada –soy más inteligente de lo que crees, aunque pudiera robarla, no saldría de aquí, necesito la marca en el brazo para poder, vi cómo se encargaron de poner los hechizos.

—Y… ¿entonces qué planeas, Weasley?

—Ya lo dijiste tú, Voldemort sólo querrá una cosa de mí –su pecho se agitó –y los dos sabemos que no podré evitarlo –él la observó sin decir nada.

—Así que quieres un buen beso antes de que sus labios sin labios te besen –soltó en un gruñido –porque me imagino que Potter no besaba tan bien, o no me estarías besando.

—En realidad –Ginny se acercó a él de nuevo.

Para sorpresa de ella, los labios del rubio la recibieron bastante bien, eran suaves, perfectos para besar, nunca había visto a Malfoy de esa forma, pero quería ser una persona normal por última vez en su vida y aprovecharía los últimos momentos que le quedaban antes d que Voldemort hiciera de ella lo que fuese que tuviese planeado.

Las manos del rubio la sujetaron con fuerza de la cintura, mientras se besaban con desesperación, las manos de él se introdujeron debajo de las prendas de ella, haciendo que se estremeciera, el contacto de esa forma era algo nuevo para Ginny, nunca había estado de aquella forma con nadie, ahora lo estaba con Malfoy, el último chico con el que en una situación diferente le habría gustado estar.

Se sorprendió gratamente cuando soltó un gemido al ser besada en zonas que jamás creyó que al ser tocadas o besadas producirían ese extraño placer, volvió a cerrar los ojos cuando él besó ascendentemente su cuello, se balanceó de nuevo en su regazo, pero comenzaba a creer que los pantalones de ambos y toda la ropa en general, estorbaban.

Se deshicieron de todo lo que los cubría, ya que al parecer Malfoy comenzaba a creer lo mismo que ella, se besaron una vez más, el rubio acarició la espalda desnuda, besó entre los pechos de la joven y esta se hincó, para permitir que la erección del rubio se viera liberada, él llevó la mano entre las piernas de la chica, besó su estómago para decirle que estaba lista, así que cuando se inclinó hacia el frente y volvió a sentarse, Draco Malfoy se adentró suavemente en ella.

La sensación la volvió loca, se aferró a él, mientras éste la sujetaba del trasero, pegándola más a él, el calor del interior de la pelirroja, su estrechez, no quería que aquello terminara jamás, las caderas de la mujer se movieron un poco, sonrieron aun sin despegar los labios el uno del otro.

Los gemidos de ella eran tan fuertes, que le sorprendió que nadie fuese a acallarlos o que el mismo Voldemort apareciera y lo matara ahí mismo, por haberse atrevido a poseer algo que ya había aclamado como suyo, y para perder más la cabeza, estaba siendo el primero en ella, ni Potter, ni sus antiguos novios de la chica, y, ni siquiera el mismo Voldemort, había podido obtener lo que él, ser el primero en estar con la chica que le gustaba tanto.

Hizo a un lado los cabellos rojos pegados a la sudorosa piel del rostro de la joven, lo besó, Draco sabía que ella sólo había estado con él porque era su última oportunidad de ser libre, elegir a quién podía estar con ella de aquella forma, antes de que el señor Tenebroso la tomara.

—Creímos que te había matado por la varita –musitó ella, agitada, pero sin quitarse del regazo de él.

—Bueno, no me asesinó, principalmente por mis padres, un poco inútiles, pero servían para la causa.

—La varita le funciona a la perfección ¿no es así?

—Quizás esto mate tu ilusión de estar con alguien normal tu primera vez –acarició las costillas de Ginny, provocando un escalofrío en ella, pero no de temor, sino de placer.

—Él… ¿qué fue? –inquirió.

Draco suspiró, no había hablado de eso ni con sus padres, y ahora estaba ahí, con la chica que le había gustado desde su tercer año sobre su regazo sentada a horcajadas, completamente desnuda, con el rastro de él en todo el cuerpo.

—Sea lo que sea en lo que me convirtió, no soy capaz de usar magia –aceptó para ella –no con varita, no la ocupo.

—Bueno, eso explica por qué decías que no podría robarte la varita –se acercó a besarlo –pero, para fortuna de ambos, la que te dejó funciona de maravilla –sonrió coqueta.

Draco la besó, los días por venir serían difíciles, pero encontraría la manera de que ella pudiese tener un destino diferente al que Voldemort la había destinado.


End file.
